


Time Traveling Younger Sisters Are Menaces

by Fanfic_shipper29



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: "shrug", Angst, Dragon slayers are hatchling, F/F, F/M, Female Natsu Dragneel, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Natsu name is Natsumi, Or my excuse to write more loke cause i love him, Time Travel, What Have I Done, and the word cubs, but she goes by Natsu, its 1am so, loke use lion jokes, no beta we die like men, sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_shipper29/pseuds/Fanfic_shipper29
Summary: When Zeref decided to erase Natsu's memories he really should have accounted for meddling lions after all its pride is what matters most to them.Aka: Where Natsu keeps his memories and Loke gets shit done because they all deserve a happy endingPS: Also Natsu is a girl because I said so.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Suprise
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Don't Count Your Dragons before They Hatch

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter of this story. I just couldn't get this thought out of my head.  
> I really liked this idea so I thought what the heck let's write it. Also, this is my first story so be gentle.

Leo thinks this is a crazy idea, **no** he Knows this is a crazy idea. He refuses to believe it is the only option. How they, (they being the dragons, Zeref, and Anna) think this is a good idea honestly puzzles him. Not only are they sending cubs actual children into the future to help fight the greatest dragon slayer alive Acnologia, **The dragon king**. They wouldn't have memories of what happened to their parents to minimize the risk of Acnologia being able to find them. They planned to also make it so they wouldn't be able to remember anna, any of the celestial spirits, or Zeref. The poor cubs would be all alone and more than likely terrified he feared. He tried to bring this to the attention of his master but she was convinced it was the only way.

They also would have to trust his master Anna's descendants to even make the gate open in the future. Not that he doesn't trust his master Anna, but there were just too many uncertainties in the plan. Like what if one of the descendants didn't have any children, who would they leave with the diary Anna had written to help explain all of the steps to open the gate, or what if one of them opened the gate too early and the plan failed because the magic partials weren't dense enough yet.

This brought him to the two biggest problems Natsu and Zeref. While Leo adored Natsu she was also a demon, while he knew she was just a goofball at heart, she also had the powers to destroy continents. They were just no telling when her powers would act up and hurt someone. Not to mention the emotions for being 'abandoned by her father might be enough to bring them to the surface faster even with the magic seal Zeref would be putting on them.

The most pressing issue was Zeref himself. Now Leo loved his master she was beautiful, kind, and intelligent but she was also naive, she wanted to see the best in Zeref. Leo knew better, despite acting flirty and rather silly he was still the oldest of all the zodiacs having been born when the celestial king made the constellations in the sky. He had been alive for thousands of years and would live for thousands more. He had long since given up on believing the best of people, it made the betrayals and deaths easier to handle. Leo had met people like Zeref willing to do anything and everything to have their loved ones back. The difference between Zeref and them is that he had been able to accomplish it but not without a heavy price to pay. This would be his downfall Leo knew. Without anyone to help Zeref feel less alone because of his curse and with his beloved younger sister gone there no telling how his messed up mental state would become. Even Leo had his fellow zodiacs to help cure his loneliness. The zodiac would not be able to help him either because while his cure couldn't kill them, they still became severely exhausted when it hit them. This combined with the fact that they had no idea when the cubs would return (without any knowledge of who Zeref was) would drive him quickly insane.

In conclusion, Leo needed to find a way to stop them or at the very least fix this whole mess. He hoped he could just let them keep their memories but the more people knew the more there would be a danger of Acnologia knowing their plan. So how could he prevent that he pondered? Then it hit him Natsu! If he could just find a way to preserve her memories it would be perfect she was the oldest and strongest of all of the cubs. Not to mention she the most protective of the bunch and he knew she would keep her younger siblings safe. Since she would know she was a demon she would also have better control of her powers if they got out of hand. This came with the bonus of being able to calm Zeref if he mentally deteriorated in the future. This would ensure that she knew to train harder in case of Acnologia attacking.

Sure this new plan wasn't perfect but at least it gave the cubs a better chance and a protector. Of course, there were problems like how he would be able to ensure that she could keep her memories after Zeref sealed them. And Leo loathed to bring her so much heartache by making her aware that she would be leaving her big brother all alone for who knew how long. Not to mention knowing that her father Igneel would not be there physically. But he knew she was strong and would only grow to be an even stronger lioness or perhaps Drangoness would be more appropriate.

He would need to plan carefully and be sneaky to avoid the suspicion of his master and Zeref. The morning of the day the cubs left would be the perfect time to strike with all the manic and craziness happening he would be able to give Natsu a warning and returned her memories all while disguising it as a goodbye. For now, he would have to concentrate on figuring out how to fix her memories.

( Little did he know that this one sudden idea would one day change so much)


	2. Don't Put Your Dragons All In One Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo causes chaos, Sting has a crush, Natsu loves her family, also Nastu is a princess and I will die on that hill.

**L** ooking back it was a lot simpler to implement his plan than he thought it would be. The first part was simple, find a way to give back Natsu's memories. With a little trial and error, he found he could use his powers to cancel out Zeref's curses because of the heavenly magic in them.

The second part required a little more effort. He would need to get to Natsu before her memories were erased while avoiding suspicion. Telling her would be difficult he would need to give her the plan without her causing a scene that would surely get the attention of A. a protective older brother and B. an equally protective dragon father. A part of him was wary of letting her know but he knew behind that sunny disposition was a bright young girl that loved all of her family to pieces and would do anything for them.

So he quickly gathered his lion's courage and summoned himself close to his master and the mismatched family that had quickly become part of his pride. He found them in a large field filled with wildflowers that looked beautiful yet chaotic grown in patches throughout the meadow. He saw the children sitting and laughing in the middle of the field as he gazed at Natsu's choppy salmon pink hair and her wide grin he felt suddenly helpless and was overwhelmed by the guilt of what he was about to ask of her. He hoped she would one day forgive him and forced himself to look away for her young face. The dragons, his master, and Zeref were all preparing something at the edge of the meadow most likely the dragon's ritual to hide them in the children.

He quickly approached them and said, " I hope you weren't having a party without me". As they whipped around to look at him his master smiled and replied "Not much of a party but your welcome to join." 

"Don't mind me I just came to say my last goodbye to the cubs while I can" he finished disapprovingly. "I know that you don't like putting the children through this but it is the only way," She said tiredly for what seemed like the 20th time.

"We have already tried to think of other ways but this is the best way to keep them safe for Aconlogia," Zefer interjected. "We love the hatching as much as you but this needs to happen" Igneel stated gruffly while the other dragons nodded sadly along. "Fine but I don't have to like this" Leo huffed. "I know and I am sorry but there's nothing we can do so if you like to say goodbye now is the time and remember don't tell them anything, play it off like a normal visit" Anna reminded him.

He quietly walked over to the children to surprise them one last time. He smiled and roared loudly at them and watched as they jumped in surprise. "Leo!" they all cheered joyfully and crowded around to hug him. He gazed both fondly and sadly as Wendy and Rouge began to ask him questions while Gajeel, Natsu, and Sting yelled for him to show them his 'cool' magic. "One at a time guys I can't answer everything at once" he laughed. After he spent some time laughing and playing with them (After all happy cubs are healthy cubs). He said "Hey, why don't you guys go see who can find the coolest flowers in the meadow" " The winner gets to pick the trick I do" he promised.

"Natsu" he called before she could follow the rest of her fellow hatchlings to hunt for flowers. "Leo?" she questioned as she fidgeted eager to run off as well. "I need to talk to you for a second princess so hold on for a minute" he teased. "Leeeooo I told you not to call me that" she pouted cutely at him. "Ah, but you are one aren't you Igneel is the fire dragon king after all" he reminded her as she continued to pout. 

"Natsumi" he began seriously cause her to unconsciously straighten up. "Do you love your family?" he questioned. "Of course all of them even Sting with his weird crush and that dic- I mean that meanie Gajeel" she stated while looking offended that he would even feel the need to ask. He would have laughed in any other situation at the look on her face but he needs to be sure he could trust her. "Would you do anything to keep them safe" he continued. "Yes, what is this about" she questioned distrustingly. He stared at her piercingly looking for any hesitation in her answer as she looked uncomfortable but continued to look back unmoved in her answer.

He sighed and began to explain what was happening as well as his plan while keeping an eye out for the children, dragons, and humans. She stared horrified at him and whispered "Zeref-nii wouldn't do that to us" "would he?". "He would too keep you safe, you know how far he would go to keep you alive" he reminded her. "But what if I fail, what if I can't keep them safe," she asked distraughtly. "I know you can plus if everything goes to plan I will also be there and if it doesn't then I won't stop looking until I know you're safe" he promised her soothingly. "I also know this is a lot to ask and you can say no," he told her. He had promised himself that he would not force her to go through with it no matter what. "I'll do it" she stated fiercely "For Zeref-nii chan, for Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and for you" she finished. His eyes widened and then soften she truly was the most pure-hearted person he had ever meet.

"Thank you little lioness you are truly brave" he complimented. "You know the plan then right?" he questioned "Yes, act normal and like I don't know what is happening when Zeref-nii goes to erase my memories," she said sadly yet detrimentally. "I guess this is goodbye for now little lioness," he said sadly as he touched her gently with his magic to stop Zeref curses for working with her. "Don't worry about me I keep them safe and then I'll see you again someday" she said, she sounded so sure that he felt hope begin to rise in him again.

"Leooooo" he heard the other kids yell as they ran towards him with the flowers. He quickly pulled out some star flowers from his realm for Natsu to present in the contest as he winked conspiringly at her. "Whoas" he heard as they saw them gaze amazingly at them. "Well, those flowers are so awesome looking that I think I'll do all the tricks you want," he told them as they cheered even the previously distraught Natsu. As promised he did as many tricks as they wanted as his own private goodbye to them.

Even as he watched as they had their memories of him removed and watched the dragons disappeared into each of them he knew it was the right choice. Yet as he watched as Nastu gave him one last well-hidden tear-filled look he could not force his own tears to stop from running down his face or stop the heartbreaking whine for leaving his throat.

(After all, goodbyes had always been the hardest for him even after all these years)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter it took forever but was so fun to write.  
> Thank you for all the kudos!!  
> please comment love to read them and they motivate me.


	3. We'er Off to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu faints, then cries, then faints, and cries again that's it, that's is the story.

**NATSU's POV**

**N** atsu still couldn't believe it. What Leo was telling her couldn't be true. She didn't want to believe it. Her dear Zeref-nii chan wouldn't do this to her. Neither would Igneel he loved her too much for that. Except in the back of her mind, she knew they would too protect her wouldn't they, Zeref had brought her back from the **dead** before and Igneel had refused to kill her even when he both knew she was dangerous when she lost control of her demon powers. Not to mention Leo wouldn't lie to her she was part of his pride the most important thing to him. But the more he spoke of his plan to her the more she couldn't help but feel terrified. She would not only have to lie to the brother and father but also take care of 4 other hatchlings. As he told her "I also know this is a lot to ask and you can say no," she let herself hope for just a second but almost immediately knew that wasn't an option. She could say no, no matter how much she wanted to.

She internally sighed, then "I'll do it" she stated fiercely "For Zeref-nii chan, for Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and for you" she finished. She watched as Leo's eyes widened and then as he softened into a gentle sorrow-filled smile. He complimented her sadly and asked if she understood the plan as he touched her with his magic. It felt like what the sun was like on a warm day and filled her with a sudden burst of happiness that left as quickly as it appeared. 

Just after he finished explaining to her how he would keep the memories curse from working she her a loud "Leooooo" from the distance and whipped around to see her fellow hatchlings running at her to present their flowers. Faster than she could blink he pulled out beautiful flowers that looked as if the stars were taken from the sky and had been trapped on their petals and presented them to her with a wink. For some reason, she felt like some sort of apology and thankyou. As she watched as he rewarded the children by performing a trick for each of them she knew, this was a goodbye.

* * *

She was the others were called over by her brother and Mrs. Anna a few hours later. Igneel quickly came up to her nuzzled her with his gigantic mouth. "What did Leo want to talk to you about?" he asked acting completely normal just like it was any other day. "Oh he wanted to tell me that he would be busy with some celestial stuff for a while so he came to say goodbye but he didn't want wendy to cry so he asked for me to tell them." she quickly lied and hoped he would take it as Leo wanting to say goodbye without being suspicious. "Ah, that's nice what did you play with other hatchlings?" he inquired. Relived to have a change the topic of the conversation she animatedly began to tell him of the game they were playing and the tricks Leo showed them.

"Natsu you know I love you right," Igneel told her quietly "For course you're my after all. What are you asking for?" she questions and hopes that he can't see that she is clinging to him desperately like he is going to disappear while she plays the part of a clueless child. "No reason just wanted to remind you is all. Now go to your brother he wants to talk to you," he told her as he gently pushed her over to him.

"Zeref-nii" she yelled loudly as she tackled him in a hug. "Natsu you shouldn't tackle people like that you're going to make them fall over" he scolded her lightly. "Sorry I just got excited is all" she apologized quickly. "Yes I know we might need to get you a leash if you keep doing that." he teased gently. "Tell me about your day,?" he asked with a quiet desperate undertones in his voice. So she began to tell of her adventures for the second time that day.

After an hour or two, he leads her to a large gate where she sees the other children and begins to understand what is about to happen. As they get closer she can see the slightly foggy look in the eyes. She grabs the hem of his cloak and quickly asks her brother what is going on. "I am so sorry my little dear little sister I hope you can forgive me one day," he tells her as she begins to feel light-headed and passes out. When she wakes up she sees that the others are still asleep and her brother in the distance but She can't find Igneel and immediately begins to remember what is happening. Igneel is gone and won't be back for a long time. Her eyes begin to water and she wants to sob and scream to the world about the injustice of what is happening to her. But she knows she can't for her Wendy, Rouge, Sting, and Gajeel. She has to stay strong. So she sucks up her tears and sobs a puts on a blank face.

"It's time" she hears Zeref say "let's start the gate" he finished and begins to help pour his magic into the time travel machine. She closes her eyes as he approaches her and picks her up to bring her over to the gate. As he begins to put her into the gate she looks over his shoulder and sees Leo hidden in the trees. She gives him one last look that she hopes he understands 'i forgive you goodbye'. and then closes her eyes as to not see his tears.

* * *

She comes shooting out of the gate at a rapid speed. All she can see are brief flashes of color then nothing as she passes out for impact.

When she comes to again she finds she is in a forest with destroyed trees around her and finds nothing else which would be fine as she has just time travel but there is also nobody else. Namely 4 other dragon slayers. She quickly stands disorientedly and begins to look for them desperately while her mind chanted 'please be here, please don't let me be alone, please I need you.' She searches for hours and hours till it is dark and finds nothing. She is all alone she failed her job worst her family they're gone. She begins to cries and sob "Please, please, please." she can't breathe. Everything is closing in on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't as fun to write but I needed Natsu's POV sorry if it is short next weeks chapter is going to be awesome and we will finally meet Fairytail   
> Thank you for the kudos hope you like it:)


End file.
